Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a management system, an image processing apparatus, a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium encoded with a protocol sharing program, and a protocol sharing method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a management system which manages an image processing apparatus capable of shifting to a power saving state in which less power is consumed, an image processing apparatus included in the management system, a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium encoded with a protocol sharing program executed in the image processing apparatus, and a protocol sharing method executed in the image processing apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
A plurality of multi-function peripherals (hereinafter, referred to as “MFPs”) may be provided in office and the like, which are generally connected to a local area network (LAN). In such a network environment, a service which enables detection of a device connected to the network is commonly used. This service allows a computer connected to the network to transmit a search command to the network and search for a device which can be used. Thus, this makes it possible for the computer to readily use a plurality of MFPs connected to the network. As an example of such service, Simple Service Discovery Protocol (SSDP), Web Services on Devices (WSD), Service Location Protocol (SLP), and multicast Domain Name System (mDNS) are known.
Meanwhile, in recent years, an MFP has been required to reduce power consumption in a standby state when not being in operation. However, in order to handle above service, the MFP is needed to keep the power on for responding to a search command transmitted from the computer.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-176424 discloses an image forming system including a network for performing communication of signal, and a plurality of image forming apparatuses connected to the network and capable of forming an image on the basis of an image forming command received via the network, wherein an image forming apparatus among the plurality of image forming apparatuses sets as a proxy device another image forming apparatus among the plurality of image forming apparatuses, causes another image forming apparatus to perform on behalf of the apparatus itself, provision of a service other than the image forming command included in a signal transmitted to the apparatus itself via the network, and then the apparatus itself shifts to a power saving state in which power consumption is smaller than in an operation state.
However, there have been problems that, in a conventional image forming system, an image forming apparatus performing as a proxy device can not shift to a power saving state, and is needed to continuously conduct electricity.